Mon prince?
by kaga78
Summary: Uténa cherche son prince. l a t elle trouvé?


**J'ai écrit cette fic voilà 5 ans, je viens de la reprendre. Attention scène chaude !!!!!!**

**Mon prince ?**

-

Uténa et Togâ sont dans la serre. Togâ vient juste d'embrasser Uténa mais celle-ci le repousse.

Au moment où elle allait le gifler, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se laissait embrasser comme ça, pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas avant qu'il l'embrasse. Elle laissa retomber sa main et regarda Togâ droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qu'elle espérait dur et froid, et lui dit :

- Ne recommence jamais ça ou je te jure que le prochaine fois tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure !

Togâ se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Excuse-moi, répondit Togâ, mais tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié.

- Aargh ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais apprécier de me faire embrasser par quelqu'un qui a la réputation d'être un playboy, un dragueur invétéré, lui rétorqua Uténa.

Togâ se vexa un peu. Il la regarda et lui demanda :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Oui, dit-elle en essayant d'échapper à son regard.

- Quel dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille et aussi intelligente pense ça. Essaye de me connaître un peu plus et je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis, dit-il en effleurant de sa bouche les lèvres d'Uténa.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit-elle en le repoussant d'un geste ferme mais que lui trouva très doux.

Il attrapa sa main, déposa un baiser dessus et sortit de la serre en souriant. Uténa le regarda partir en se posant pleins de questions.

« Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureuse de lui, se demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, il fait ça avec toutes les autres filles. Non ! Il n'est pas honnête avec moi comme il ne l'est pas avec les autres filles. Il aime les draguer et les laisser tomber comme de vielles chaussettes. Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir faible et surtout de l'être devant lui car il pourrait s'en servir contre moi pour obtenir Himemiya (la Fiancée de la Rose) ». Elle regarda longuement une des roses de la serre. Une très jolie rose d'un rouge éclatant. « Et si je lui laissais une chance. Oh ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! ».

Himemiya rentra dans la serre à ce moment-là. Chuchu sauta sur l'épaule d'Uténa et elle décida d'oublier cette histoire en jouant avec lui.

-

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe à rêvasser de son prince, quelqu'un lui déposé un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit tellement rapidement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Togâ, car c'était bien lui, la rattrapa et la garda assise dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps mais Uténa s'arracha de ses bras. Légèrement vexé, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et attendit qu'elle lui parle ou du moins l'enverrait balader comme elle fait habituellement.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il se redressa et vit qu'elle le regardait d'un air très sérieux.

- Quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Heu.

Togâ ne s'attendait pas à une question de ce type, surtout posée par Uténa, de la part d'une autre fille ne l'aurait pas surpris.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un air désinvolte.

- Tu t'intéresses à mes sentiments maintenant.

Il se mit à rire.

- Moi qui croyait pouvoir te faire confiance, je me suis trompée. Tu es vraiment comme ta réputation veut que tu sois.

Elle se leva prête à partir mais Togâ lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se rasseoir.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je voulais te laisser une seconde chance de me montrer que tu es réellement…

Elle baissa la voix et regarda sa bague que son prince lui avait donnée petite. Togâ porte la même mais est-il vraiment le prince qu'elle cherchait, qu'elle voulait retrouver. Il en avait parlé quelques temps auparavant mais était-ce encore un mensonge destiné à la faire flancher, à la faire tomber dans ses filets.

Or elle ne voulait pas faire partie de son tableau de chasse.

- Que je suis réellement quoi ?

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout même si elle se trompait.

- Que tu es… que tu es le prince de mon enfance. Mais bon, tu ne sais pas faire autre chose que de te moquer des gens, de tromper les jeunes filles sans défense.

- Tu te crois sans défense.

- Tu te moques encore. Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

Elle se leva et commença à monter vers l'académie. Il la rattrapa et la força à se tourner vers lui.

- Attend ! Comment veux-tu que je te prouve que je suis ton prince. En te disant que je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi, que je joue avec les autres filles pour te rendre jalouse. Que je te dise que…

Il baissa la voix et la regarda. Uténa était troublée par son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard dans ses yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur tellement douce et tellement tendre. Elle comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à la fin de sa phrase, mais souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il lui dise, ce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Son cœur réclamait les mots que toute personne aime entendre.

- En me disant quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en mettant la main sur sa joue.

- En te disant que je t'aime.

- A toi de découvrir comment me prouver que tu es celui que j'espère.

Uténa partit sur ces mots, le cœur battant. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demander de prouver son amour ? Elle se traita d'idiote mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de dire ça.

Togâ la regarda partir et prit une décision très importante, qui, l'espérait-il, ne lui ferait pas perdre tout ce qu'il a. Sa décision allait sûrement changer le cours des choses.

-

Une semaine passa, comme toutes les autres, puis une deuxième. Uténa et Togâ faisaient en sorte de se rencontrer le moins possible, comme si la discussion qu'ils avaient eu n'avait pas existé ou n'avait aucune conséquence sur leur vie.

Alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Himemiya et Miki, celui-ci lui parla de Togâ.

- Togâ est bizarre en ce moment.

- Ah, bon. Je n'ai pas remarqué, fis Himemiya en reportant son attention du Chuchu.

- Bizarre, comment ça bizarre, demanda Uténa.

- D'après ce que l'on m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu, Togâ ne sort plus avec aucune fille depuis au moins deux semaines, fit Miki.

- Deux semaines ! s'exclama Uténa, qui regretta son soudain emportement. Ca ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, fit-elle pour se rattraper. Qu'a-t-il à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, toutes les filles de l'académie sont déçues. Même Nanami le trouve bizarre.

- Pour que sa sœur le trouve bizarre, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose, répondit Himemiya.

Le cœur d'Uténa était en train de bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Essayant de cachant son émotion, elle but une peu de thé et reporta son attention sur Chuchu qui mangeait encore en essayant de faire rire les gens autour de lui. Elle se mit à rire suivi d'Himemiya et de Miki. Nanami fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

- Mon frère est vraiment bizarre, c'est comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Je lui ai présenté des amies à moi et il n'a même pas voulu les rencontrer.

- Oui, à ce point, c'est étrange, fit Uténa en se levant pour partir.

- Oui, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, il sort que pour aller en cours. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a, j'espère qu'il va réagir rapidement, fit Nanami.

Himemiya se leva pour suivre Uténa mais elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait resté avec Miki et faire ce qu'elle envie de faire. Himemiya souria et se rassit.

Tout en marchant sans but, Uténa pensait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, se dit-elle. J'irai le voir ce soir. »

-

le soir venu, elle se dirigea vers la maison de Togâ, où vivait aussi Nanami. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle décida d'entrer, la porte n'étant pas fermée. Ne connaissant pas la maison, elle se dirigea vers une pièce éclairée. Elle ne savait pas que c'était la chambre de Togâ. Elle pénétra dans à l'intérieur mais dû se cacher dans un recoin de la pièce où elle espérait ne pas être vue car elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sut qu'elle était dans la chambre de Togâ. Elle se sentit rougir de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Togâ venait de rentrer dans la chambre, et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait. En effet, Togâ venait de pénétrer dans la chambre nu. Nu, pas tout à fait, une serviette lui cachait son anatomie.

- Nanami, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que tes amies ne m'intéresse pas. Pas la peine de me les passer au téléphone surtout au moment où je vais sous la douche.

- Mais !

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je veux voir aucune fille en ce moment. C'est tout. Les raisons ne te regardent pas. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre, je vais sous la douche.

Uténa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer ce corps qu'elle trouvait parfait. Elle sentit un feu monté en elle, un feu provenant du bas de son ventre. C'était une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-

Elle reprit ses esprits au moment où elle entendit la porte claquer après le passage de Nanami et le jet de la douche coulé. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même un peu plus et se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait partiellement écoutée.

Elle n'arrivait pas ôter de ses pensées l'image du corps à moitié nu de Togâ. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le jet de la douche s'arrêter et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Au moment où elle sentit une présence pas très loin d'elle, elle revint sur Terre. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Ce qu'elle vit ne fit qu'accentuer le désir qui montait en elle. Autant alors tentez le tout pour le tout.

Togâ était debout devant la fenêtre éclairée par la lune, le corps étincelant d'eau. Uténa se mordit les lèvres. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas sans faire de bruit pour se rapprocher de lui.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir de filles en ce moment ?

Togâ, l'esprit tourné vers la lune qui pour lui avait le visage d'Uténa, se retourna tellement rapidement qu'il en perdit sa serviette.

- U…Uténa, fit-il en bégayant d'étonnement. Que… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue te voir pour te parler mais je ne pensais pas te voir juste en serviette, euh, non nu.

Etonné de ses propres paroles, Uténa se mit les mains sur la bouche et ferma les yeux, et se mit à rougir façon tomate bien mure, ce qui fit rire Togâ.

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu venais, je me serais habillé en conséquence.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Réponds plutôt à ma question.

- Tu veux savoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris les mains qu'elle avait placé sur ces yeux. Il n'avait même pas ramasser sa serviette. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit :

- Pour te prouver ; il lui effleura les lèvres ; que je t'aime et que je suis honnête avec toi.

Il l'embrassa.

Craignant de se prendre une gifle, il s'écarta un peu et la regarda. Elle ne bougea pas, un peu étourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Togâ l'aimait, il venait de lui dire avec tellement de douceur.

- Je te crois et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Togâ l'embrassa plus passionnément. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes avant qu'Uténa ne lui dise :

- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi. Que tu fasses de moi une femme.

- Si c'est ton souhait, je ne peux que l'exaucer.

Il était tellement qu'il n'osait plus rien dire de peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et entreprit de la déshabiller doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Uténa se laissait faire et, inconsciemment, commença à caresser le corps de Togâ. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit.

Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, Togâ fit découvrir à Uténa des caresses subtiles qui lui prouvèrent qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il la pénétra avec une douceur infinie. Uténa était vierge et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il l'emmena dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir poussé par Uténa, Togâ s'allongea sur sa poitrine.

Voulant l'embrasser, il sentit des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il la regarda et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je t'ai fait mal.

Voyant qu'il était dans l'embarras, elle se mit à rire.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Ce soir, tu m'as rendue femme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà une partie de la chambre.

Dans le regard de Togâ, Uténa comprit qu'aucune autre fille ne retraverserait sa vie. Selon ce qu'il adviendra à la suite des duels, il n'y aura qu'elle dans sa vie.

Ils décidèrent de sécher les cours afin de profiter pleinement de ce nouvel amour, avant le retour de Nanami. Dans un dernier baiser avant leur prochain tête-à-tête, ils décidèrent de cacher leur relation aux autres.

-

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Himemiya et Chuchu l'attendaient.

- Où étais-tu passée, je t'ai cherché partout avec Chuchu.

- J'étais partie faire un tour. J'avais besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Uténa savait qu'Himemiya ne lui poserai pas de question, son rôle de 'Fiancée de la Rose' ne lui permettant pas. La 'Fiancée' ne doit pas lui poser de questions et doit faire tout ce que le vainqueur du duel lui demande, chose qu'Uténa ne supportait pas d'ailleurs.

Himemiya repris ce qu'elle avait arrêter de faire à l'arrivée d'Uténa, alors que celle-ci laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers Togâ et se remémora la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle ne voulait pas penser aux duels qui viendront et surtout pas à celui où elle devra encore se battre contre lui. Elle savait que ce duel sera le plus dur sentimentalement et elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'avenir si jamais Togâ la battait.

Elle ne savait pas qu'une rencontre un peu spéciale allait la déstabiliser un peu plus. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Akio, le frère d'Himemiya, et surtout elle ne savait pas que ses sentiments allait se mélanger entre lui et Togâ.

**Elle est un peu longue comme histoire mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment la couper, ni à quel endroit le faire.**

**Soyez indulgent de mon histoire, comme je le dis en haut, je l'ai écrite il y a un petit moment.**


End file.
